


And you said Whiskers couldn’t do worse.

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Whiskers eat part of their dinner and under the impression he couldn't possibly do worse, Oliver and Felicity went out for dinner. Now their back and they are in for a shock</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you said Whiskers couldn’t do worse.

“Oliver. We were robbed.”

“What?”

“Everything is on the floor. They just search everything. Oh God, my laptop. Still here.”

“This makes no sense.”

“What?”

“If we were robbed why didn’t they take your laptop, or the TV, or anything else.”

“Maybe we arrived before they finished the job.”

“But took the time even to get sheets down from our bedroom?”

“I see your point. What do you think happen.”

“I have no ide… wait, where’s Whiskers? ”

“No. It can’t be. It would have taken him all night.”

“…”

“You think he could have…”

“Let’s find him.”

“Bedroom?”

“That’s my first choice.”

“Whiskers, let go off the sheet. Let go.”

“Felicity you’ll tare up the sheet. His not letting go.”

“Then help me, Oliver.”

“Let go Whiskers. Now.”

“He always obeys you.”

“That’s because he loves me.”

“So maybe you should return his love by cleaning up his mess.”

“As I recall I didn’t want to leave him here alone. You’re the one who said he couldn’t do worse then eating our dinner.”

“He proved me wrong. You were right not to trust him.”

“So you should be the one cleaning the mess but, because I love you so much, I’ll help.”


End file.
